Coming Home
by brezzybrez
Summary: Sequel to Two is better than One. Leah is finally returning to La Push with her new pack and imprints. How will the guys react to it and the fact that she has a double imprint?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys, how is everything going? Sorry it has taken me sooo long to get this sequel up. But I am going to work on it now. This story will be all in Leah's POV, unless I decide to change it up a bit. Well, let's get the party started.

Warning: For people you hadn't read "Two is Better than One" Shouldn't really read this one first, without reading the other one.

Chapter One

I just finished stuffing the last of my crap into my suitcase that my loves had brought for me. Four months ago, I decide to leave my home of La Push after a party. A party where I discover my ex and cousin, who married mind you, were having a child and have the nerve to ask my to be it's godmother.

While I was running, a car hit me. Yeah, I know, stupid of me, right? Well, it just happened to be the best mistake of my life. After that, I found my true love, two of them! I guess that was why fate decide that Sam and me were never meant to be, because I was getting two guys in the future.

OF course I joined their pack after finding out that my imprints were an apart of it. And can you believe that I am both the Alpha female and Beta female? And believe it or not, that both Alpha and Beta were brothers. Go figure my life would turn around from sucky to terrific the moment I left La Push

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" one of my men asked from the doorway and relished in the sight. Gabriel, the alpha male of the pack, was standing there, looking at me with love and adoration in his eyes. He had short spiked, black hair and tall like the boys of La Push were.

"Yeah. I guess," I said as I picked up the bag from the bed and began to carry it to the doorway. A typical male would offer to take the bag from me and carry it down to the front door, but not my man. He knows I like to show off my strength sometimes, since I really don't much anymore.

We walked downstairs to the front door. Caleb, my other man, was waiting. He smiled as he saw me walked towards him.

"Got everything you need?" He asked as I sat down my suitcase. Gabriel walked towards the kitchen to check the back door and windows before we left the house.

"Yeah, I think so, but if I don't, I am sure my mom can spot me," I said as I picked up the suitcase again as Gabriel appeared from the kitchen.

"Everything is set in the back. All that is left is to set the security alarm as we leave," He said. Caleb nodded and we left the house, setting the alarm along the way. We had decided to drive to La Push. Finally I let go of my bag and let Caleb throw it in the back of the truck. I climbed into the passenger's side and buckled my seat belt. Gabriel and Caleb both climbed in as well, one behind me and one beside me.

"What about the others?" I said, referring to Gil, Alex and Derek.

"They already left about 10 minutes ago," Caleb said as he putted out his cell phone. " I am giving them a call now to tell them that we are leaving now." I nodded and looked to the house as Gabriel backed out of the driveway.

"I hope we come back," I whispered. Gabriel covered my hand as he drove.

"me too, babe, me too," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We manage to get there a little less than 12 hours, taking turns at the wheel. Alex and Derek did the same in the other car. When we arrived in Forks, it was a little after midnight. So Gil decided we would stay in forks for the night and then travel to La Push in the morning.

Everyone agreed, so we got a motel room and spend the night. When guys took out of the bag from the back, they picked up the sticky, sweet scent that was filling the air. I saw their face's expression and lightly chuckled.

"Not use to the vampire scent, are you?" I asked as I unlocked the room and walked in.

"Not really. When we got vampires, they were just passing through, not bother anyone," Caleb said as he brought in the bags with his brother behind. They must have seen my face. "I know. Weird, isn't it?"

Gil came rolling up and with a phone in hand. "I need you to dial the number for me, because I can't remember it," he said as he held out the phone.

"I am assuming that you want my mother, right?" I asked as I took the phone. He nodded and I proceed to dial the number. I handed back the phone. "I don't know if she will be home thought."

He nodded and rolled back his room that he was sharing with Alex and Derek.

"I guess we will see you in the morning then. Try not to stay up too late, you three," Alex said with a winked. I blushed and smacked him upside the head. He chuckled and then left with Derek behind him. I walked into the room and closed the door.

"Gil, Alex and Derek are going to bed. So I suggest that we go to bed too," I said as sat down on the bed. For once, the boys agreed with me. Ever since we consummated our relationship, we have been going at it. I got ready for bed and then crawled in. The light went out soon after that and then I felt the bed dip as both boys crawled in. one buried his face in my neck and the other in my chest.

I soon fall asleep to the alluring sound of their hearts and breaths.

~*~*~*~

When I felt one of the guys lifted their face from my chest, I woke up. It was Gabriel. He was putting on her jeans and then going to the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Grandpa at the door," He answered as he answered the door. Gil was there.

"Get dress, you three. The elder of the La Push are expecting soon," He said as he rolled away. Gabriel shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Well, you heard grandfather. Get out of bed, brother," He said as he ripped the covers away. I squealed and Caleb groaned.

"God," he groaned as he sat up, " why can't we sleep in more?" Gabriel just shook his head. I got up and took a shower. After a couple of minute, I got out and put some clothes on. The boys were already dressed and packing the rest of the clothes.

"You guy aren't going to take a shower?" I asked.

"Nah," Caleb said, " we will just take one when we get the rental home that the elder are setting us up in." I nodded and then we went on our way. I had to be the one driving since I knew where we were going. Alex was following in the other car.

Driving the highway to La Push brought memories back to me. Bad ones of Sam and me.

"Leah?" Gabriel asked as he touched my cheek from the back seat.

"I'm fine. Just some bad memories," I said as I pulled down a dirt road. Soon we pulled up to a house. And sitting on the Porch was the elders of The Quilete Tribe, including my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I looked at my mother with fear in my eyes. I thought about what if she didn't expect my imprints and called me a slut? My mind kept going on and on about the possibilities on what could what within the next couple of minutes. Gabriel must have seen the turmoil going across my face for he put his hand on top of mine. I looked at him.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered, "now let's get the show on the road." I nodded and put my hand on the handle. I held my breath as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I heard other doors do the same. I slowly walked up to the elders. I could see tears in my mother's eyes as I walked forward. I stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Mother stepped down the stairs and wrapped me in her arms. She kissed the top of my head.

"My baby. You are home," she croaked in my hair as she continues to rub her lips again my hair. Tears came to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around.

"As much as I love this touching this reunion is, we need to get down to business," Old Quil said. Sue pulled away from her daughter and glared at the older man.

"You sure know how to break a moment," she muttered as she resumes her place. Leah goes over to Gabriel and Caleb. Caleb and Gabriel each take one of her hand.

"Very odd," Billy muttered, " I wonder why the double imprint has occur now after all these years."

"I believe it was instated to bring us back together again," Gil said as he rolled up to the elders. "Billy, Quil. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise Gil," Billy said with a smile on his face, " I missed having another wheelchair buddy." Old Quil rolled his eyes and then turned his eyes to the pack.

"Welcome to La Push and welcome back, Leah," he said.

"Thank you. It's an honor to be here," Gabriel said.

"I take it you are the pack leader," Quil sr. said.

"Yes," Gabriel said, he gestured to his brother on the other side of Leah. "And my brother is beta."

"And both of you are the imprint of Leah?" Sue asked.

"Yes ma'am," Caleb answered. "I am the one who you spoke with on the phone that first day."

"I see, then I thank you for stand up for my daughter then," She said with a smile, " I didn't realize I was hurting more than helping."

"It's okay, mom. You just wanted to help get over the pain," I said as I tighten my grip on Caleb's and Gabriel's hands. They squeezed back in reassurance. It was quiet for a bit, before Billy broke the silence.

"Well, to celebrate your welcome, we having a bonfire tonight with both packs from the area, and we hope that you will attending," he said as he looked at everyone.

"You can plan on it," Alex said, "we have been looking forward to meeting other people like us for a very longtime."

"Excellent, and in the meanwhile, you all will be staying in this house," Billy said as he gestured to the house that the elders were standing on.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Gil said as Billy, old Quil and sue came down for the spot.

"You are welcome and we hope that you enjoy your stay here," Sue said as she looked at the young men, before laid on her daughter. " I was wondering, after you are do unpacking, you could stop by for a bit and talk with me before we go to the bonfire, Leah."

"Of course," I said.

"Great, I will see you then," She said before she away and walked away with the others. We walked them walk away.

"Excellent. A party in our favor. This is going to be frickin' sweet," Alex said as he high fived Derek. We all laughed before getting our stuff on the cars and bring them inside. We choose rooms: Gabriel, Caleb and I had the master room, which was on the other side of the house, Alex and Derek chose the room with double beds and Gil chose the room with the single bed.

"If you want go and visit with you mom, we don't mind. We can handle everything from here," Caleb said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, we are sure," Gabriel stated as he kissed my lips, "now go and talk to you mother." I bit my lip and opened my mouth to ask again, but Caleb kissed me.

"He meant it, now go see your mother," he said. I sighed.

"Alright, I guess I will see you at the bonfire then," I said and they nodded. I said goodbye to the other before leaving the house. I walked to my old house, which wasn't really that far from where we were staying.

I walked up to the door. It felt wrong just walking in, so I knocked on the door. I was hoping that Seth wasn't home as I heard footstep coming to the door. The door opened and my mom was on the other side.

"Wow, that was fast," she said as she opened the screen door and let me into the house." I take it everything is going okay over there."

"Yeah, Caleb and Gabriel said that they could handle everything," I said as I followed my mother into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked as she motioned to the dinner room table to sit down.

"No, but thank you for asking," I said as I sat down. I turned my head to look at her mother and she had a funny expression on her face. "What?" She shook her head.

"I am just amazes on how much imprinting has change you," She said as she took a seat on the other side.

"I know. It's hard to believe I was a completely different person before this," I said as I folded my hand together. Sue chuckled and began to talk about how things have been in my four month absent. Emily had chosen another person to be the baby's godmother. Both Kim and Rachel gotten engaged. Seth and Embry were going to school now. Jacob had begun to work at a shop in fork to save up whiling going to the school. The Cullens were still the same. And Sue and Charlie were talking about moving in together or getting married.

"You must hate me for wanting to marry another man after your father," Sue said as she said that her and Charlie were talking about getting married.

"No, I don't because I can see why you can two men at the same time," I said, "and I know you won't forget about dad when you marry Charlie, in fact, I think dad would approve of your choice to move on."

"You are probably right," she chuckled along, "so how it is between the three of you?" I blushed at the question.

"It's amazing is all I can say," I said with a dreamily smile on my face. Mom chuckled again and then looks at the clock.

"It's getting close to time. Are you going back to them or are you coming with me?" She asked she got up.

"With you if you don't mind," I said as I got up as well.

"I don't, and beside, I believe Quil mention something about pick them up, so they might be there already, because you how Quil likes to go early."

"True." We left the house and began the trek down to First beach. We were a couple of feet away I stopped.

"Leah?" My mother asked. I smiled.

"I'm going to find my boys. I will see you in a little awhile," I said. She nodded and went on ahead. I double back around and find them. They were with Old Quil. I ran up to Gabriel and hugged him.

"What's this for?" He whispered as he hugged me back.

"I miss you," I whispered as I pulled back. Caleb grabbed me and kisses me hard.

"And I miss you," He said as he hugged me close. Alex and Derek had the disgusted look on their faces and Old Quil looked away.

"Well, if you are done now," He said. We nodded. "Alright, wait here then." He walked away. I heard everyone: Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, My mom, Billy, Seth, Embry, Quil Jr., the new guys, and Jacob.

"Finally some new guys to play with," Embry said, "no offense to guys, but all of you are getting boring with your play dates with your imprints. And Seth, you are just been, I dunno man, out of quack since Leah's been gone."

"You would be too if your sister when missing, man…. mom, what's so funny?" I heard Seth asked.

"Because I am right here," I said as I appeared to the others. They all just stared at me like I was a ghost. "Oh snap out of it, fuckheads."

"Sis!" Seth said as he got up from his place and hugged me. It felt like forever until he pulled away. "God I missed you."

"I miss you too," I said as I looked at him.

"Well, not that's the cat is out of the bag. Come on, boys," Old Quil said to others. My guys showed up. Everyone looked at them as they walked over. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Leah?" Seth asked as I walked over.

"This is new pack," I proudly announced. They all stared at me like a grown an extra head or something.

"What do you men by that? You are in my pack," Jacob said. I smiled sadly.

"Not anymore. See," I said as I touched Caleb's and Gabriel's, " these two are my imprints."

"WHAT!?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Everyone just stare at me. Jacob gave a nervous chuckle.

"You're joking, right Leah?" he asked as he got up from his seat. I nodded "no". Jake turned to the elders. "What the hell is going on?"

"It just as Leah has said. She is no longer a part of your pack Jacob, but a part of their pack," Billy said, "You see double imprint has occurred. Both Alpha and Beta have imprinted on Leah."

"And we believe it has occurred to bring us back together," Gil said. I looked at the face of my former pack mates and I couldn't believe the look on their faces. Sadness reflected in them. _I don't get it. Aren't they glad to get rid of me? _I thought.

"Now that the info is out of the way, let's talk about something else," Old Quil said as he took a seat next to Sam and Emily. We took a seat next to my mom and enjoyed the rest of the night. When it was time to go, Paul dozed the flame of the fire and we walked away.

Gabriel held my hand as the pack from Oklahoma walked back to the house that we were staying at. We opened the door and let ourselves in. we all retreat back to our room and, I guess, readied for bed. I know I did. I stripped off all of my clothes and crawl underneath the covers.

I heard Gabriel and Caleb do the same and then felt warms arms wrapped around me. I also felt heaviness on my chest. I looked down and saw that Caleb, as he usual does, lay his head over my heart. Gabriel buried his face in my neck. And soon after I fell asleep to the sound of their lulling breathes.

A/N: Short one i know. but at the moment i'm at a lost of thoughts for this story because my brain has found something else to obessed about and that's Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire HoennChampionShipping Steven/May. I know, Lame isn't it? I hope to have more next time. if you have an idea, feel free to suggest them to me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have a new poll regarding this story so please vote soon.

Chapter 5

I was sleeping until a familiar scent hit my nose. _Jacob _I thought, instantly recognizing the scent and whom it belongs to. I tried to move without disturbing either of my men in bed, but I guessing I was asking I bit much.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked in a sleepy voice. Due to my enhance eyesight, I saw him and Gabriel both sat up in bed.

"Jacob is here," I said.

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black, the leader of the vampire pack and you former alpha, is here? But why?" Caleb inquired. He and Gabriel sat up more alert now.

"Probably to talk to me, I guess," I said as she I put on a t-shirt and some shorts. "Don't worry. Jacob won't hurt me and beside, you guys will probably listen in on the whole conversation anyways." I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I went to the front door and left the house. There on the front step was Jacob.

"Jacob," I said and that all it took. He stood up and looked at me.

"Hey, Leah," He said as he raised a hand to rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Because I didn't like being disturb, Jacob." His face had that disgust look on it. "Oh, don't give me that look. We were sleeping."

"So you do sleep with the both of them," Jacob stated. I could tell he wanted to add something to the end of that sentence but he wisely didn't.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked weary, "I want to go to bed some time soon."

"I just want to talk to you. I miss talking to you, believe or not," He said as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Things over at the Cullens is getting confusing and things with Nessie are…troubling I guess."

"How so?" I asked as I sit down on the steps and he followed. He told me about Nessie growing up way too fast for him to keep up, his and her restraining attention, and most of all the Cullens moving.

"So the Cullens are planning on moving," I stated.

"Yeah. Carlisle said that people are started to notice to the age factor and plus it's going to be about 10 years now," he said, "and they are want to spend some time with the other veggie vampires up in Alaska. Nessie especially."

"So what about you? Will you go with them?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's one of the problems I am trying to figure out," he sighed as he put his hands.

"I can't make that decision for you, Jake. You have to make it for yourself, just like I have made mine," I said as I stood up. "Well, I am finally going to turn in."

"Wait, what do you meaning 'made mine'?" He asked as he stood up. I took a deep breathe and turn to Jacob.

"When the time comes for my imprints to go home, I am going to with them and I don't plan on coming back here," I said. I watched his face.

"But Leah…" He started.

"But what, Jacob? I am not going to torture Gabriel and Caleb for all the kindness that they have shown me. And I am certain not going to torture them with the pull of the imprints. I made up my mind the day they told me. And you have no right to judge me."

He winced and looked down at the ground.

"now if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep," I said before walking back inside, shutting the front door behind me. The pack stood in the living.

"sorry. We couldn't help but hear," Alex said with a shrug. I waved it off.

"I know. And I meant what I said to," I said as I went into Gabriel.

"we know you did, leah. Believe it or not, I think we weren't going to leave you here. We would have fought with them to keep you," Caleb said.

"Well, you still might, beside that was only Jacob that I talked to," I said, "but let's not worry about that now. Let's just go to bed."

We all agreed and then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, the three of us got up early and headed to the kitchen. We checked if the place was stocked with food and it was.

_The elders must have really gone all the way for us, _I thought as I pulled out the carton of eggs. I cracked all of them and whipped them. Caleb was beside me, frying up some bacon and sausages. Gabriel set the table as we made breakfast.

"So what is on the planner today?" Caleb asked Gabriel.

"I dunno. I mean we came here to get to know our brothers from this area, but there is only so much that we can do," He said.

"And plus there is the fact of Leah," Caleb said as he looked at me. " I mean, I have to tell all of the wolves that she is going to come back home with us."

"Well, I will tell you of one person who won't be happy about me going back with your guys," I said as I worked the eggs in the pan.

"And who is that?" Gabriel asked as he came up behind me. I took a deep breath.

"Sam," I said. They both were silent for a while, until Caleb broke the silence.

"You mean the asshole who broke with you, who was your former alpha, and who had the nerve to ask you to be the godmother of the child of your cousin?" He growled out. I let out a hoot.

"The very same one," I said. I heard knuckles cracking and turned around. "Gabriel, please don't start."

"But…" He trailed out.

"He is married to my cousin and even thought she continues to hurt me, without thinking, I still love her ass, because she is family," I said as I pulled off the eggs and spilt them up on the plates. Alex and Derek came down after that, followed by Gil. We ate our breakfast in silence until a knock came to the door.

"I will get it," Caleb said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I wonder you it could be at a time like this," Gil said as he wiped his mouth.

"Leah, Can you come here for a minute?" Caleb asked in the other room. I sighed and got up from my breakfast and walked to the living room and to the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You are not going to like it," He mouthed and then opened the door. There, in all her scarred and pregnant glory, was Emily Young Uley. She was huge and looked about 4 or 5 month along in her pregnancy, but boy, she was big. I guess it was because she was carrying the baby of a shape-shifter.

"Emily, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked, faking the cheery attitude with her. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Well, I thought I would drop off some muffins for you and your guys as a welcome gift," She said with a smile. She held out a basket full of her famous muffins. My old pack loved them to death, while I hated them and I still hate them.

"Why, thank you. I am sure my guys will love them," I said as I took the basket from her.

"Well, I guess I better get back to Sam then. I hope you enjoy the muffins," She said as she turned around and walked away. But before she could leave the drive, she turned around and said, " and Leah, I hope we can talk while you are here, if you aren't too busy." And the she finished walked away.

"So, is that the bitch who married the asshole?" Caleb asked as I went back inside. He closed the door behind.

"Yep. That's her," I said as I carried the muffins into the kitchen.

"Muffins!" Alex shouted as he reached for some as I walked by. I put the basket out of his range. "Oh, come on, Leah, you can't have those all to yourself. Share."

"These are from _her_, " I said as I walked over the trashcan.

"Oh," the other said and then went back to eat the rest of the breakfast. After a couple minutes of eating, everyone dumped his or her plates in the sink. And I thought to myself, _it's amazing how I thought I would be never like her and now look at me, caring for my own pack._

Caleb and Gabriel help clean the dishes up and put them in the dishwasher. We walked out into the living room after that.

"So, boss, what are we doing today?" Alex asked

"Well, I am talking with Billy and Quil sr. today about us. You are more than welcome to come with me if you like,'

"No thanks," Alex and Derek said.

"Well, I am going to see my friends Alice and Rosalie over at the Cullens. You want to go with me?" I asked.

"Cullens? But aren't those the vampires?" Derek asked. I never thought I would be defending the Cullens.

"Yeah, but they are veggies, which means they don't feed on people and all of them excluding Bella are pretty nice," I replied. Alex and Derek Looked at each and then shrugged.

"Okay, Let's meet the Cullens."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a call to Jake, who was over at the Cullens' house, we left right after Gil didn't, who said be careful and all that jazz. We quickly ran over to the woods. I went in one direction and the others in other. I took off my clothes and tie them to my leg. I phased to my gray wolf self and trotted out to the open area. I wait for the other.

Gabriel came out in his light-brown wolf-self, followed by Caleb in his dark brown. Alex and Derek appeared after that in their mutli-color wolf-selves.

_Can we get going now? _Alex whined _I really want to meet some vampires, especially vampires that even Leah warmed up to._ We all rolled our eyes and began the run over to the Cullens' territory. As soon as we crossed the territory, Jake met us in wolf form. The others growled until I told them to stop.

_That's Jacob _I said to the other as we stopped before him. Jake whined and yipped for us to follow him to the Cullens' house. We all walked to the house. The moment we neared the house, the air became soaked with their scents.

_Oh gees. My nose! It burns! _Derek said as I saw him rubbed his nose with his paws.

_You aren't kidding dude, _Alex said. We all trotted over to porch as mister big shot himself came out.

"It's nice to see you too, Leah, " he drawled as he took a look at my new pack, "so these are the new wolves in the are." I see Gabriel stepped forward and "talk" to Edward. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriel Henson and your pack. Me and my family will be waiting inside for you, after you have change back of course." He turned around, but looked over his shoulder at me. "You better be prepared Leah. Alice and Rosalie are going to jump you the moment you walk into the door."

_What does he mean by Jump? Like an attack? Because if they attack you, they are going to get it, _Caleb said.

_No, he means that they probably mad at me for leaving before I said goodbye or ask them for any help, _I said, looking at Edward for clarification. He nodded and then walked back into the house. We trotted over to the tree line and phased back. Gabriel came over after I had finished putting on my clothes and grabbed my hand.

"Nervous?" I teased.

"A little," he said as Caleb appeared. Then the other appeared. They nodded, signaling that they were ready to enter the house. We walked into the house and inside.

"She-wolf!" Emmett screamed as he rushed forward. He grabbed me and tossed me around. He then hugged me closer. I shivered at the coldness that hit my arms and back. I heard the boys growled.

"You can calm down. He isn't going to hurt her," Jacob said. I felt a squeezed then Emmett left me go. He pulled away and back off. I smiled at him.

"Oh my gosh! She just smiled!" he shouted as he pointed to me. I scowled at him. "There she is." I didn't like that he was making a big deal out of me smiling.

"LEAH!" I heard before I was tackled to the floor. Alice, the pixie-like vampire, was sitting on my chest looking down at me with those golden eyes.

"Hey Alice," I said breathless. She puffed up.

"Don't you dare 'Hey Alice' me, missy. You have all lot of explaining to do to Rosalie and me. We were worried sick about you," She started before a calming wave hit her and me. She huffed and turned in the other direction. "No fair, jasper."

"I know, love, but you better get off of her, or her pack will freak," He drawled out.

"What are you talking about?" she said before finally looking at Gabriel and the other guys. "Oh,' she said as she got off me and pick me up. "Sorry Leah." She walked backwards over to Jasper's side.

"It's fine," I said. I looked around the room. Carlisle and Esme were just walking thru the door. Rosalie following after them. She did a double take as soon as she saw me. She glared at me as she walked over to Emmett's side.

And then came Bella from the other door with special child. Jacob rushed over to her.

"Oh, I wonder what was all the racket, but it's only you," Bella sneered. I sighed. She looked surprised at that.

"So Leah, why are you here?" Carlisle asked. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"Well, I wanted to visit with Rosalie and Alice," I explained. Alice and Rosalie beamed. "and I thought it would be a good idea to introduce to my new pack." I gestured to the boys behind me.

They all looked surprised at that, especially Bella, who look at Jacob for an explanation. Jacob just nodded at my words. Carlisle accepted that and walked over to the guys. Gabriel stepped forward and shook his hand. I smiled brightly. And before I knew it, Alice and Rosalie were pulling me up stairs and into Alice's room.

"Alright, missy explain everything and leave nothing out," Alice said as she forced me to sit in a chair. I explain everything. From me leaving during the party and us coming back here.

"Wow," Rosalie said. She smirked. "it figures that it took you to leave to find your happiness. Too bad they are dogs though. I think it greats that you have, not one but two love slaves." We all laughed. We talk a little bit after that. They gave me tips and I blushed. Alice composed a gift bag for me like magic that had stuff that me blushed hard-core. After a couple of hours, I decide that it was time for me to go back to the house. I couldn't call it home because my home was Caleb and Gabriel.

I walked downstairs with the girls to find the guys at the TV, playing video games. Gabriel and Caleb were ready to go, but Alex and Derek weren't.

"let them stay. I will take them back over the border when I leave," Jake suggested. Gabriel and Caleb looked at each. They agreed and then we began our run back to the rez.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey, guys. I am so sorry that I am late with this next chapter, but I guess you can kind of say that I have lost interest in this story, because my mind is obsessed with a new pairing from a different source. I am sorry that this one is so short and that this is the second to last chapter. Will I hope you enjoy what left of "Coming Home."

Chapter 8

I was surprised that my pack took a sudden liking to the Cullens. Everyday, Alex and Derek ask Gabriel if they could go with my brother and Jacob to the Cullen to play video games with Emmett. Alice, Rosalie and hung out as well like going shopping in Seattle and I would just go out there.

One day, I got a phone call from Old Quil. "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone. The boys were in the kitchen, eating their dinner with Gil.

"Hello, Leah. I wish for you and your pack presence at the next council meeting tomorrow night," He said with his raspy voice on the phone.

"Alright. I will make sure that everyone is there," I said with a smile. We exchange information and then said goodbyes. I walked back to the kitchen and sat down with everyone else.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"Old Quil wants us at the meeting tomorrow," I said as I looked at Gil. Gil told us that the elders had offered us to stay here in La Push. Forever. But Gil told them that his grandsons and other already had lives back in Oklahoma.

"So I guess it's time to face the music as you kids would say," Gil said.

"Yep, you and me…." I said as I took a bite of my food.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter of Coming Home. I have hope you enjoy this story, even thought it's ending so shortly.

Chapter 9

My pack and me arrived at the meeting center at 7:00. Old Quil had called earlier in the day with the details of when the meeting was going to began and what was it at. I walked in and was greeted by the other packs, Sam's and Jacob's. The imprints were there of course with the exception of Claire and Nessie.

We took our seat, with Gabriel on my left and Caleb on my right. My eyes wondered around the room, wondering what this meeting about. Gil thought it might be one last time to get us to stay in La Push to help out. My eyes landed on Emily, who looked ready to pop anytime with her baby. I never didn't go to her house after she dropped off those muffins, because (I can't believe I am admitting this) I was scared of what she would do.

I heard a knocking sound and looked over at the elders. Old Quil was tapping his cane to the floor in order to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone settled down," he said as he stopped the knocking sound and hold the cane in his lap. "Many of you are wondering why this meeting was adjoined." He looked at us. "In the visit of the Oklahoma Pack, the elders had try to get them to stay in, in definite, but however they refused. This is the last time we will offer for them to stay on this land. What is your answer?"

All of us looked at each other and nodded. Gil rolled forward to the elders. "I am sorry to say, but the boys have chosen to go back to Oklahoma, a place where they have already began their lives," Gil stated.

"And Leah? Does this include you as well?" Old Quil asked. My mom looked anxious for my answer, knowing that one simple word would change everything. I smiled sadly at the elders.

"I am afraid it does." Her mother closed her eyes and the other two sighed.

"Very well. Then I am afraid that everyone in the Oklahoma pack must be gone by the end of the week," Old Quil said.

A/N: Alright. This is where I am ending this story. It's an open ending to where anyone can think what they want. Unless, some one want to add another story to the mix, if you do, message me, so I know you are using MY Characters: Gabriel, Caleb, Gil, Alex and Derek. Well, again I hope you have enjoy the story.


End file.
